The present invention relates to semiconductor memory devices such as ferroelectric memory devices, and more particularly to a packaging technology in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are laminated, thereby achieving a three-dimensional mounting to multiply a per area memory capacity by the number of layers of the laminated chips, and a technology that makes it possible to optionally select each of the chip layers.
Laminating a plurality of semiconductor chips is known to make a semiconductor integrated circuit to have a higher density. In order to drive the laminated semiconductor chips, it is necessary to provide a structure for selecting as to which one of the chips in the layers is made active. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 5-63138 describes a structure in which one ends of lead lines are connected to semiconductor chips laminated on a carrier substrate, respectively, and the other ends of the lead lines are connected to conductive pins provided standing on the carrier substrate.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 5-63138.